


Like Flowers and Blue Skies

by Opal_vanadium0441



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, azu is soft and an overachiever, barrett is mentioned, sasha is an angsty artsy gal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_vanadium0441/pseuds/Opal_vanadium0441
Summary: Sasha and Azu get into social shenaniganary with each other as Azu tries to make a new friend and Sasha tries to work on an art project. Long story short soft feelings are distracting and the art project gets put on hold for another one.





	Like Flowers and Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl in Red, cause it's a gay song and the fic is also gay.  
Also, fun fact, feel free to comment so I can read back and get more ideas, currently the plot is non-existent and it's just gonna be the gals and the gang in high school.

So, while yes, Azu has enough extracurriculars on her plate that she could get at least twenty other people to get into a half-decent college, she also really likes the idea of meeting some new people. And don’t get her wrong, she already is friends with at least a quarter of the people in her school, but still, Azu really loves making new friends. Plus, who knows, some of her other friends from the other assorted clubs and after-school activities could be there. And how cool would that be! Like a cross over episode!

* * *

So, while yes, Sasha should probably have more extracurriculars if she wants to get into a half-decent college, she also really hates meeting new people. And don’t get her wrong, she does have some friends, but she’d rather just stay to her corner of the art room on her Wednesday afternoons. Plus, most people don’t bother her while she’s working on her projects. Sasha’s pretty sure it has to do with the, _don’t touch me or I WILL stab you. I do NOT care about the consequences_, energy she puts off.

* * *

Azu managed to find her way to the art room. She’s never been that interested in art, but she doesn’t mind trying it out. The hall leading up to the room was covered in students’ artwork. She does admit, some are better than others, but gosh darn it Azu is sure they tried. When she does reach the room there aren’t that many people. There are about six tables arranged in a grid pattern. The tables closest to where the shelves with all the materials are filled with people chattering and doing their assorted art with a bunch of random materials. Then off in the corner, Azu notices a girl hunched over a sketchbook. She looks rather plain, and if she wasn’t off in the corner Azu wouldn’t have noticed her at all. All Azu could make out was a messy pixie cut of dark hair, a gray and brown flannel, and a black leather jacket.

* * *

Sasha was busy sketching when she heard what sounded like heels walking towards the art room, “Fiddlesticks.” Sasha would rather not get pulled out of art today by the admin, that’d be great. And she hadn’t even done anything this time. (Ok, well maybe she did threaten to stab that one kid, but he deserved it. Plus Sasha didn’t take him for the squealing type.) However, when the shoes got to the doorway, Sasha noted that the shoes did not, in fact, belong to any of the admin. Instead, a tall, fluffy sweatered girl with a warm dark complexion. Sasha hoped that the girl wouldn’t notice her and just let her be. Sasha then heard the girl’s loud clunking shoes walk towards her, “Fiddlesticking sugar.”

* * *

Azu figured that the girl would enjoy some conversation. She was all by herself and seemed generally like someone who was shy and had trouble making friends. Azu also got the feeling that this girl scared off most people, something about the way she put herself, but she also seemed nice, so Azu figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.

* * *

The girl pulled out a chair as she sat down in front of Sasha. Sasha figured the best way to get rid of this girl was to ignore her until she left. Sasha pulled her sketchbook closer to herself and continued her light sketching.   
“Hi! I’m Azu, I noticed you were over here by yourself, and I guess I thought I’d see if you were alright.” The girl, apparently called Azu, was a lot quieter than Sasha expected her to be.  
“Fine,” Sasha figured she should at least respond to Azu, even if it was with just a short remark. Plus, Sasha a little flustered and the less talking she did with a sweet and pretty girl the better.  
“Well, uh, what’s your name?” Fiddlesticks. This was not how Sasha planned for art club to go.

* * *

Azu was getting the feeling that this girl was awkward, but it was also very endearing to her. She hadn’t looked up from her sketchbook, but Azu had noticed that her scribbling had slowed down and had become less focused.   
With Azu’s question, the girl began to fidget with her pencil and flipped it through her fingers. The girl lifted her head just enough so that Azu could make out her face and see that with any eye contact the girl made was then followed by her darting her eyes away quickly.   
“I’m, who wants to know?”   
“Oh, uh, I just figured I’d ask for your name, you know, being polite and all. Didn’t want to seem rude.” You don’t have to tell me though if you don’t want.” On one hand, Azu was very put off by the girl’s response. On the other, Azu was drawn to how the girl had responded and dying to see how else she would answer. There were other people in the room Azu could talk to, but she was also stubborn.

* * *

“Oh, then, I am, I’m Sasha.” Ok, no more talking to Azu. She’d flustered Sasha and Sasha was never good while being flustered. She always blabbered and ended up sounding like an idiot. And while the Ratchets weren’t a good family to base your moral compass off of, they did teach her to keep her mouth shut.   
“What’re you sketching?” Azu started to lean across the table as she tried to get a look.  
“Uh, not finished. I’m, it’s not ready yet. I still need to work on it.” The truth was Sasha had never had anyone besides Mr. Gusset look at her sketches, and while she was happy with how it turned out, she didn’t know if she wanted a complete stranger looking at it, even if that stranger was very sweet and also very cute.

* * *

“You don’t have to show me know if you don’t want. Although, you could show me when you’re done? Oh! Do you have any works out in the hallway? Or any sketches I could see? I’d love to see your work!” Sasha seemed really into her sketches so Azu figured it was a good way to get to know her better. But she mostly just wanted to see her art.  
“I, I have a few, I have some, a few things, stuff. In the hallway. I have some stuff I had to do for the class in the hallway. None of it is really mine, my style though. I can, uh, I can give, present, show you the sketch when I’m done. It’ll probably get done.” Now that Sasha had started talking more her stature shifted. She had gone from planting her feet on the ground and her torso being hunched over to leaning back with her right leg propped up on the chair so that Azu could see the rip at the knee in Sasha’s gray jeans. Her voice had also grown to just above a loud whisper. She still didn’t hold much eye contact, but Azu could see her face now.   
Her mop of dark brown hair laced across the lids of her eyes like vines, she had a scratch or two precipitous to her cheekbones, and her nose was curved just a hair to the left with the faint mark of a scar on her nose. Azu could just make out Sasha’s small frame from under her _multiple_ layers. One thing for sure was that Sasha wasn’t cold.

* * *

Now that Sasha had propped herself up she could make out more of what Azu looked like. She had a glowing dark skin tone and her eyes were just as warm and dark. She wore a bright pastel pink sweater with little fuzzy pieces all over it. Her face was outlined by the wall behind her. Her hair was buzzed short, but it was just long enough that Sasha could make out all the little tight curls covering her head. It was a bold look, and not a lot of people pulled it off well, but Azu seemed to pull it off well. Hell, Sasha was sure that she could pull off any haircut.  
“So, what brought, brings you, Azu, you, to art? Here? This place? Class? What brings you to art?” And this, as illustrated, is why Sasha chooses not to go out of her way to talk to people.  
The rest of that afternoon went about in the same way. Sasha would stumble over her sentences and kept rambling too much. Azu was sweet though and always waited for Sasha to finish what she was saying, even when Sasha went off on tangents she didn’t need to go on. Azu listened a lot more than Sasha thought she would. She had assumed that Azu would chat her ear off and Sasha would be forced to just ignore her as she sketched, but if anything, Azu was the quieter of the two.   
Sasha was sad to see that six o’clock started to get closer. She would have to head out soon if she wanted to get home in time for Ratchet to leave her alone when she got back. She had enjoyed talking to Azu, but gods knew she would never bring her back to the Ratchet’s house to keep talking, and Sasha was sure that Azu had more important things to do than to have Sasha talk her ear off more.

* * *

Azu noticed that Sasha had started to glance up at the clock more as afterschool hours started to get closer. Azu would’ve rather kept talking to Sasha, but she seemed to be in a rush and Azu figured it was best to let her leave if she had somewhere to go. Azu was sure that Sasha had more important things to do than entertain Azu with more of her stories.

* * *

That night, as Azu enjoyed a quiet and overall boring dinner, she kept thinking about Sasha. She had been so quiet at first but as they talked Azu got to see more and more of who Sasha was. She noted that despite how well Sasha managed to blend in, Azu was finding it difficult to not think about the hairpin curve of her nose. Even as she dozed off in bed, Sasha’s stature kept reappearing in her head.

* * *

This was ridiculous. Sasha talks to one person in the one club that she hadn’t even wanted to join and this girl gets stuck in Sasha’s head.   
When Sasha had gotten to Racket’s place she took off her boots to muffle her steps more, and she headed straight up the stairs towards her room. As she passed his office she prayed that Racket wouldn’t hear her.  
“Sasha? Is that you?” Sasha cringed as she heard Racket call out.  
“Ya, it’s me.”  
“You’re late, we agreed you could stay after school if you were back before 6:10.”  
“Held up. I had to talk to the teacher about an assignment for class.”  
“Sasha, get in here.”  
“Fiddlesticks.”

* * *

After a just lovely conversation with Racket and a tense dinner, Sasha was able to make her way to her room. She sat herself down on her small bed and got out her sketchbook. The sketch she had been working had been inspired by the German Expressionist art that they had been learning about in art. It was focused on the fear and stress on home life, but Sasha couldn’t find inspiration for it. Of course, she wanted to work on it and finish it up, but the weird tingly feeling she had had when she talked to Azu was in her gut, and weird tingly feelings were not very expressionist-y.   
After ten minutes of Sasha scrolling through google images for inspiration for her sketch, she’d given up. Sasha figured she’d just have to work on it later when she was feeling more frightened or something. She tossed the sketchbook to the foot of her bed and picked up the butterfly knife that had been resting on her nightstand. She began to twirl the knife around her fingers. She had started doing this as a nervous habit to get better at knives, but as she had grown older and was less involved in Racket’s business she more of just used it as a way to focus.   
She wanted to finish the sketch so she could show it off to Azu, but she couldn’t get her mind off of how bright and comforting she had been. Sasha flipped the knife closed, placed it back down on the nightstand, and snatched up her sketchbook. Instead of grabbing the heavy leaded pencil she would’ve used for her dark smudging she grabbed a soft lead pencil and got herself ready for a light sketch so she could get to the art room before school started and finish the new sketch.

* * *

Now, Azu was not one to swear, but she was also not one to shy away from a swear that suited the time well.  
Azu peeled her eyes open as she looked over the alarm clock on her bedside table, “Sugar! ”  
Azu was late, more than late, Azu was dead, toast, she was going to miss at least thirty minutes of the first period.

* * *

As soon as the alarm on Sasha’s phone started blaring the Misfits with the Display showing 7:00 am she sprung out of bed. Now, with Sasha not doing the whole early morning thing too often, her spring turned more into a sort of deflated roll. She grabbed her phone and turned down the song as she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  
By 7:30 Sasha was out the door and walking towards the school. By the time she was there, the doors had just opened and she managed to be the first one in the art room. While it would’ve been ideal to have been maybe the fifth or sixth person in the room, Sasha wasn’t going to wait for other people to get to the art room so she could finish her sketch.  
Sasha went back and forth between light pencils and erasers for another 30 minutes, after another 15 she decided to add just a little bit of color to her sketch, she didn’t need to but it felt right to add a little bit of something to make it lighter, and by the time school started Sasha had a sketch she felt she could live with Azu seeing. Sure she’d only live for five minutes as the most, but five minutes is longer than Sasha would’ve let anyone else live if they’d gotten into her sketchbook.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist, another note, I have a Tumblr where I post little updates of the fic before I post the complete chapter, so like, sneak peeks.


End file.
